


Loose Wire Jokes

by GB_Heron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, s1 e6 Downfall of a Droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GB_Heron/pseuds/GB_Heron
Summary: After the events of Downfall of a Droid, two acquaintances finally become friends.





	Loose Wire Jokes

Never let it be said that Obi-Wan Kenobi did not give others space to fix their own problems.

 

However,

Anakin

The clones,

The Republic,

Ahsoka,

The Order,

Padme…

 

The stakes of the moment were… terribly high.

Every moment, actually.     (Would it end? How could it? The Sith?)

He had to stop and just,                                                   breathe.

 

The door hissed open, and he strode into the soft red light to set the bag down upon an overturned ration crate. Raking his hair away he moved to the control panel for oil baths fixed in the wall only to stop as the door hissed again.

 

*Beaaooop bib?*

 

"One moment, please." He retrieved the datapad, "Go ahead R2."

 

<< I'm not interested in a cracked lecture >>

 

"You are not my former padawan, this is, shall we say, a strategy meeting."

 

<< you're a cold joint soldered board salesman >>

 

"Not today, today I'm a data drive gifter." He pulled out a dull gray unassuming rectangle the size of his thumb. "This is a Derilyn drive made by a small flashsmith shop, part of some prototype line that never took off. The internal chips are made of an exotic condensed-matter composite. The outer shell is Neuranium which should make it invisible to scans and nigh indestructible."

 

<< for me? >>

 

"Well, as things stand, you are a security risk. Has the information you have access to come in handy? On occasion. Have I spoken to Anakin about performing proper wipes only to be subjected to rants about cruelty to droids? Endlessly." He examined the drive twisting it so it caught the safety lights which reflected blue. "This is my compromise."

 

<< organics! that was a binary question >>

 

He ignored the interruption. "I would like to install this as an encrypted ghost drive, passive syncing, completely locked down, no top-level privilege access. Then, burn a launch, so you can perform your own wipes when necessary. The backup will auto-launch if and only if you signal an all-clear." He looked back at the troublesome droid grateful that R4 didn't cause these sorts of problems.

 

<< prototype? that chizzik will fry my circuits, and who is slicing the launch, you? >>

 

He flicked through the datapad, "I have been known to write encryptions on occasion," turning the pad for R2's viewing and waited.

 

<< not bad for a quantum entangled oil slick with faulty diagnostics like you >>

 

"Is that an agreement?" Obi-Wan smiled in relief.

 

<< yes, no gloating >>

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've run across some interesting theories about R2 and how he probably has multiple drives and by the events of ANH has been dodging wipes for decades. I've also encountered a lot of fics where Obi-Wan treats droids very poorly. These two things combined to clear my palate. There should be two more chapters, eventually, I've got two more things to explore.


End file.
